Our Story
by Yunaa0
Summary: A Nalu/Gruvia fanfiction. After the Grand Magic Games are over, they start to realize the feelings they have towards each other, tho someone can't accept them! A romance story :D
1. The beggining

The grand magic games were over, and Fairytail has come members were in  
exctasy, dancing and laughing, they went to a party to honor the Champions.

Fairytail was once again the number one in fiore. Natsu and gajeel run for the food to see  
who could eat the most, Happy and Lili were chering o theyre leaders, Gray was just sitting  
down tinking how he would say to Juvia how he feels about her, the problem is that he didnt  
know how he feel either. The other guild members were dancing in the saloon, they were all  
there, Lamia Scale, Quatro puppy, Blue pegasos, everyone except for sabertooth, suddently  
Elfman stops dancing and notices theres no girl in the room, he starts to asking the other  
members.

Now that you mentioned, i haven't seen Lucy for a while, says natsu with a huge peace of  
meat on his mouth. Has he finishes speaking the lights went off, and a beam of light turns  
to the ballroom stairs.

Now that i have everyone attencion i'd like to present to you the most powerfull and  
beautifull mages of all time - Says a strong voice.

Figures start to appear in the light, the mage girls that were in the tornement start to  
come down the stairs each one in a beautifull dress, the boys were amazed with they re  
beauty and couldnt close they're mouths but one special girl in the back caused Natsu  
attencion.  
Is That Lucy? - Says Natsu spitting the food he had on his mouth.  
Uauuu Lucy looks so pretty - Says Happy, Lucy spots Natsu and starts walking towards him  
with an embaressed look on her face.

Why are you blushing Lucy ? Are you hot ? maybe the dress is to tight, Says Happy flying  
around the celestial mage. SHUTT UPP NEKOOO, says now a angry Lucy.

Ne Lucy ...hmm... you look really good with that, says the fire mage making Lucy blush  
even more. THEY LIKE EACH OTHERRRRRRRRR , Happy yells while getting punched by Lucy.

In the other side of the balrrom Gray notices Juvia and how beautifull she looked on the  
light blue dress.

Maybe i should just go and ask her to dance, gray thinks while juvia comes down the stairs,  
but he couldn't even finish thinking, Lyon was already holding her hand and asking her to  
dance, Juvia blushed and smile, a sad smile she wanted to dance with gray, but she knew he  
woulnt invite her to dance.


	2. The water maiden

**_Maybe i should just go and ask her to dance, gray thinks while juvia comes down the stairs,_**  
**_but he couldn't even finish thinking, Lyon was already holding her hand and asking her to_**  
**_dance, Juvia blushed and smile, a sad smile she wanted to dance with gray, but she knew he_**  
**_woulnt invite her to dance._**

The ice mage just stood there watching, without any reaction he didnt knew what was that feeling burning on his chest, he had never felt it before, maybe he just need some fresh air, he tought, and thats what he did. The bluenette notice the young mage getting up from the chair and heading outside, he didnt look so well, she wanted to go after him so she apologized to Lyon and rushed after Gray. He was on there, alone just looking to the stars with a strange look on his face , she had never seen him like that.

\- Is Gray-sama ok ? - The water mage asked

\- Juvia ? what are you doing here ? weren´t you dancing ?

\- Yes! But Juvia saw Gray-sama coming outside, and she was w-worried..

\- I'm fine! you dont need to worry about me all the time, i can take care of myself_ ( Why am i talking to her like that ? why am i so mad at her ? she did nothing to me! whats happening?) _\- The ice mage answer raising up his voice

\- Im s-s-sor-ry Gray-sama, Juvia didnt want to upset you - When she turned back a tear stream down her face _( what am i doing ? Gray-sama doesnt like Juvia, im just a burden always making him angry ) _she dindt want to be seen like that so she just wiped her tears and get inside.

\- You okay Juvia ? Your eyes are really red! Did anyone do anything to you ? Was it Gray ? Im gonna kill that stripping bastard! - Said the white haired mage . Juvia just grabbed hes arm and pulled him so he wont go outside.

\- Juvia is fine, it was just a bit windy outside and Juvia got something on her eyes_ ( i cant let him know i was crying, this is just what makes me weak, im so annoying, the rain disappeared outside, but not in my heart ) _

_\- _Im going to pretend that i believed in that... but on the other hand you're going to let me make you smile ?

\- Juvia its not feeling well, im g-o-oin ... she couldnt finish talking the white haired mage, just grabbed her wrist and started dancing with her, in a really funny way, the music was really loud and had a a happy rhythm, and she couldn't help with letting a giggling out

\- ohhhh she smiles, you look really pretty now, not that you were ugly b-b-before... but way better now - He said smiling

She just turned down her head and make that sad smile again_ (why cant Gray-sama be like this to me ? Juvia just needs to give up on him. ) _A tear started to come out again, altough the water mage was trying to control it with all her strength!

\- Oi oi oi - Lyon said it with a really worried look on his face, and cleaning the tear - No tears allowed! - he said with a smile

She cant helped but smiled back, he grabbed her and they continued the dance. Near the door was Gray watching every single thing_ ( she is really enjoying herself, why can't i be happy for her ? I was mean to her when she did nothing wrong and now i'm have this bad feeling in my chest just cause she is dancing with that bastard, maybe its because he gets on my nerve, yup thats it ) _She ice mage couldnt take his eyes from the bluenette, and feels someone approaching him.

\- You're going to lose her if you continue to be like that .

\- What are you talking about Erza ? - said the ice mage with a awkard look on his face.

\- Juvia is beautifull, Lyon likes her, she's not going to wait forever for a person that she thinks to hate her.

\- I dont hate her and ... she didnt let him finish his setence - Look Gray man up ok ? And stop pretending that you are not jealous and that you dont like the girl, she's madly in love with you and you keep hurting her just because you can't accept your feelings, im going to said this a last time, You are going to lose her like that - With that said the red haired mage just walked away.

_( what does she means with im losing her, like i care! or do i ? i cant . And im not jealous, i just dont want her to dance with that Jerk )_

Gray starts to walking towards both of them, they were still dancing happily. **ICE CANON, **The ice mage just shoot Lyon away, Juvia looked at him with a suprised look on her face

\- What ? He's no good company

\- What are you doing Gray-sama ? Juvia was having fun with Lyon-sama, at least he cares about Juvia - with that said the water mage just ran towards Lyon helping him get up. Gray just stood there, was the first time Juvia got angry at him for something, she had never talked with him like that, the pain in the chest just got stronger and stronger_ ( Why ? why my chest hurts so bad ? why do i care so much if she just go for Lyon instead of me! Why am i beeing such a jerk? I dont understand what's happening! maybe im sick i need to leave) _

\- Lyon-sama are you okay ? - said Juvia while looking back to where gray was, and saw him going couldnt do anything he was so mean to her, she was starting to feel so lonely like when she was young, she wanted to be loved by him,she wanted him to care about he, she wanted him to hold her tight, but that was never going to happen.

_**End of the 2º Chapter, make a review, and tell me if you liked it:) i apologize to any grammar errors , english is not my language, i try my best , Thank you 3**_


	3. Is this Love ?

**_\- Lyon-sama are you okay ? - said Juvia while looking back to where gray was, and saw him leaving, she couldnt do anything, he was so mean to her, she was starting to feel lonely, like when she was young, she wanted to be loved by him,she wanted him to care about her, she wanted him to hold her tight, but that was never going to happen._**

\- You can go after him, i'll be fine - The ice maged said while rubbing his head

\- No, Juvia needs to stop chasing Gray-sama, he doesn't care about Juvia anyway. - she said with a determined look on her face, while helping Lyon.

\- You know Juvia although it hurts me to say this ... hmmm ... how should i put this? - the mage started to tremble his voice. - Gray, he...he likes you Juvia, i know Gray since we are kids and he always been a a determined bastart with everything but he never accepted love, he's afraid to lose someone important, and he just needs a little help to accept he's feelings, so what i ask you it's not to give up on him! (_ what am i saying, am i really beeing the cupid for the girl i love ? well... i guess i just want her to be happy even if it's not with me_ )

\- Lyon-sama, a-arigato! - She said while blushing.

\- Well, what are you waiting for ? go after him . - He said with a smile

The bluenette smiled, a sincere smile, she bowed to Lyon and started running after her loved one.

\- Lucky bastard, i hope you see the amazing girl you have after you - The ice maged said .

Everyone was still dancing, Natsu and lucy were still talking when Lucy noticed Juvia running like crazy

\- JUVIAAAA- she yell - Are you okay ?

\- Dont worry about Juvia, ill be right back - she said with a smile on her face

\- I hope she's okay! Natsu i think ill head home - she said while turning to the fire mage, and noticing he wasn't there - Natsu ?

She felt something pushing her by her arm to the center of the ballroom, its was Natsu!

\- You can't go home without at least one dance - The mage said

\- Whaaaat ? But Natsu i tought you didn't like to dance! - She said with a confused look on her face

\- Well, i dont... But since you taught me last time on that mission, i wanted to give it a try - he said blushing even harder than before

\- Okay, but you didn... - The Fire mage just covered her mouth

\- Its more fun when we are together, right Lucy ? - The fire maged said with the cuttest smile

She said yes with her head and smile.

The Team mates started to dance, he was looking to Lucy like he never has looked before, he knew she was beautifull but now it was diferent, she was even more beautifull than before, Lucy was making his heart race like crazy. She was perfect, her eyes, her rosy cheeks, her lips, everything! They continued to dance and she was closer and closer to Natsu, he didn't even notice that he was pulling her to him. _( why is she so perfect ? she's so close, my heart is racing so fast now, should i kiss her ? no, i mean... i want to, but if i do, everyone will see us, hmmm what should i do ? )_

\- hmm, Natsu? - The blond girl whispered

\- yes Lucy ? - he said blushing and looking at her

\- The music is over, and you were spacing out - She said with a worried look

\- What ? ohh sorry - he was so embaressed

\- You okay Natsu, you look weird, maybe i should just go get Wendy

\- Im fine, im fine! Dont worry Lucy, i just i .. was thinking that, hmm ... forget it, it was nothing ahaha, is the party over ? let's go home .

\- okay... - she said but suspecting that somethig was wrong

The party was over and the mages were gone, everyone was heading to their home. Natsu was with Lucy _( what's wrong with him ? i was so happy when he asked me to dance, but then he spaced out, whats wrong with him, i tought that finally he noticed me has a girl and not has he team mate, but i guess i was wrong ) _

\- Lucy, today will be a fireworks show, y-you wanna see it ?

\- Yeeees , you know i love those things - she said jumping and smiling brightly

\- I know - he smile - lets go to that roof top then, so we can see it

\- Rooftop ? im not going to climb that, why cant we go to the park like the normal people ? - she asked

He grabed her and put her on his back and started to climb the buildings

\- NATSUUUUUU, IF YOU LET ME FALL, I'LL KILL YOUU - She screamed while grabing tight

The fire mage couldn't helped but smile, he didn't want to go to a park, he wanted to be alone with her. They finally reached the highest building, he was so excited to be alone with her, that had never happened, they were always in team or Happy was with them, so this was the first time. He let her go, putting her slowly on the floor

\- WOOOW this is beautifull Natsu

\- See Lucy i was right bringing you here- he smile

\- hmm, thank you for this Natsu - she started walking towards the mage with a embaressed smile, and blushed cheeks _(Why is he so damn cute ? and that smile... ) _When she was reaching the fire mage she triped on something, that was not the moment for her to be the clumsy girl she was, Lucy closed her eyes, but notice that she didnt hit the floor, when she opened her eyes, there he was, Natsu grabbed her before she hit the floor, he was now on the floor with her on his arms, they were so close _( he is so close, my heart is racin__g so fast, he will notice, im so embaressed )_ she tought. They're noses, were almost touching each other, they were both blushing , but they didn't get up

_( Her heart is racing really fast, does this mean she feels the same as me ? i can feel her breath, i want to kiss her so bad ) _he tought

_( Hes blushing now, he is so cute, i want to kiss him ) _she tought, while leaving some words come out of her mouth

\- Natsu ... - she said, almost has a whisper

**_End of chapter 3, hope you liked it , and if you did make sure you leave a review :D Thank you 3_**


	4. Finally!

_**( Her heart is racing really fast, does this mean she feels the same as me ? i can feel her breath, i want to kiss her so bad ) he tought ( Hes blushing now, he is so cute, i want to kiss him ) she tought, while leaving some words come out of her mouth **_

_**\- Natsu ... - she said, almost has a whisper**_

The fire mage did not answer he just stared into her eyes that were sparkling more than ever almost like two bright stars, her cheeks were red, she was beautifull! They were staring at each other eyes with a passionate look, Natsu started to come closer to Lucy, their lips were almost touching, he rotate her so he could be on top of her, this time he couldnt control himself, his heartbeat was faster than ever, he put his right hand on her face while the other was on her hip and reached her lips, it was a slow kiss, suddently the fireworks started, and the two lover didn't stop, the continued to kiss passionately! He couldn't believe that was finally kissing his love

\- Finally .. - he whispered between kisses making a cute smile

She just stared at him becoming even more red than before

\- Idiot .. - she said grabbing on to him kissing him

The two love birds, stayed there till the end of the fireworks, and Natsu took Lucy home. A few minute later in the other side of town, Juvia was chasing her loved one.

\- Where did Gray-sama go? I can't see him anywhere, unf... - She was looking everywhere for him, and when she was walking she felt her arm beeing grabbed and her back hitting a wall, she opened her eyes ..

\- G-gray-sama, wha-at are-e you doing ?- The bluenette asked, her heart was racing, he was too close, she could feel his breath

The ice maged put his arms on the wall next to Juvia's head so she coulnt leave

\- I ... i was ... i was jealous ok ? - He screamed - I can't stand when he grabs you

\- What ? Is Gray-sama ok ? What are you saying ? - She couldn't believe, she wanted to hear him say that again

\- I am no good with sharing my feelings , but ... - He stoped talking and look down

\- But ... Gray-sama are you really ok ?

He grabbed her waist and closed the distance between them

\- Maybe i can show you how i feel - He whispered on her ear

He look into her lips with desire and kissed her, she felt like she could melt at any time her love had the same feelings , she was so happy

\- I'm sorry ... - He said while grabbing her face and looking into her eyes - I don't know whats wrong with me i couldn't see what was in front of me, i was just so angry and didn't know why ... - Juvia stop him with a kiss

\- Its ok Gray-sama, Juvia will always be here for you, and only for you - she smiled

He started to blush, but that was strange, Juvia never ever saw Gray blushing before.

\- I... i lo-ove yo-u Juvia - He said while looking down, and blushing even harder than before

Juvia couldn't believe what she was earing, she just jumped and grabbed Gray, shed had the biggest smile on her face

\- JUVIA LOVES YOU TOO GRAY-SAMA 3

He couldn't helped but smile

And after that day the couples started to date, they never leave each other sides again!

\- But daddyyy why does the characters have the same name that you and mommy have ? and the girl Juvia talks the same as auntie Juvia ... andddd she has the same name, i dont get it - The little girl said

A figure started to approach the little girl and her father, she sit next to her

\- Because that was our story - She smiled

**The END, hope you liked it :D**


End file.
